October 19, 2012 Smackdown results
The October 19, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 16, 2012 at the FedExForum in Memphis, Tennessee. Summary Surrounded by Superstars, Word Heavyweight Champion Sheamus went head-to-head with the Barrett Barrage for the third time in two weeks, while The World's Largest Athlete sent an earth-shattering statement to both The Great White and Dolph Ziggler, and Randy Orton made The Miz's horrific week even worse. On the heels of his Intercontinental Championship loss to Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event this past Wednesday, an intense Miz opened “Miz TV” by invoking his rematch against the high-flying new champion at WWE Hell in a Cell. He then went on to introduce his guests, the volatile WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No. When Daniel Bryan threatened him, the outspoken Awesome One suggested that the submission specialist was clearly “the problem” within the dysfunctional tag team titleholders before stating that whomever they ended up facing at the coming pay-per-view in nine days — Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara or Team Rhodes Scholars — Team Hell No would be defeated Far above the ring in a luxury box, Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez observed the impromptu match between former Intercontinental Champion The Miz and Del Rio's recently named Hell in a Cell opponent, Randy Orton. When approached by Matt Striker, Del Rio reiterated that Orton was afraid of him and that he was, in fact, “WWE’s new Apex Predator.” For his part, The Viper kept one serpentine eye on The Awesome One and one on The Mexican Aristocrat throughout the entire contest. And after pointing up to his Hell in a Cell adversary and avoiding Miz's Skull-Crushing Finale, Orton struck with the RKO for the pin. While Orton invited Del Rio down to the squared circle after the match, The Mexican Aristocrat informed him and the WWE Universe that a showdown between them would be on his terms, not those of WWE's Apex Predator. Monday on Raw, Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow will battle Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara in the final of the WWE Tag Team Title No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament. As they looked to gain momentum with a fierce battle against Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd, Team Rhodes Scholars continued to attempt to prove themselves the most intellectually superior tag team in WWE. And in the final moments of their SmackDown tag team match, Kidd didn't see Sandow tag Rhodes into the match, choosing instead to put The Intellectual Savior of the Masses in the Sharpshooter. This left him wide open to suffer the Disaster Kick from the legal Superstar, Rhodes, who quickly picked up the victory as Sandow stopped Gabriel from interfering. Whether their actions were planned or not, Team Rhodes Scholars is clearly an elite team, ready for the tournament final Monday. But will they make the dangerous mistake of looking ahead to WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No before they even face Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara? In SmackDown's second explosive tag team match of the night, a contest made by GM Booker T earlier in the show, Big Show joined forces with Dolph Ziggler against the dreaded, dysfunctional WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No. In the brutal showdown that followed, Bryan kicked Big Show's feet out from under him, dropping the immense giant off the ring apron, before tagging Kane in. The Big Red Monster eventually went for the Chokeslam on The Showoff. But before Kane could execute, Bryan once again tagged himself in. As The Devil's Favorite Demon brought the distraction to their adversaries, Bryan made Mr. Money in the Bank tap out with the “No!” Lock. As the titleholders engaged in a post-match argument, once again screaming “I am the Tag Team Champions!” to each other at the top of the ramp, they were suddenly attacked from behind by Team Rhodes Scholars, who sent a strong message that they intend to challenge them at WWE Hell in a Cell. After insulting the famous Sun Studio, and America in general, earlier in the day in Memphis, Tenn., Cesaro took on Ted DiBiase on SmackDown. But after hitting his opponent with a European uppercut as he was leaping off the ropes, the U.S. Champion executed the Neutralizer on DiBiase for another dominant win. Continuing their scourge through WWE, 3MB members Drew McIntyre, Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater took the mic on SmackDown, proclaiming — in enthusiastic fashion prior to Slater's match with Brodus Clay — they were the greatest group of all time. It was The Funkasaurus whom the trio first attacked after making their alliance. And thanks to the distraction by his fellow 3MB cohorts, Slater drove Clay headfirst to the canvas for another impressive triumph. It's quickly becoming clear that, while the group may not have done much individually in recent memory, the SmackDown locker room needs to keep a close eye on the emerging 3MB. Ever since Kaitlyn was mysteriously attacked at Night of Champions, controversy has swarmed around the Divas division about who attacked the up-and-coming competitor. In the midst of the many still-unanswered questions, Divas Champion Eve joined the SmackDown announce team as former champion Layla took on Natalya. In what was already a challenging matchup for both battling beauties, the English Diva eventually turned her attention to Eve outside the ring, allowing her third-generation opponent to take charge. But then, from out of nowhere, Layla roared back with a powerful kick for the victory. After competing against each other in two fierce matchups in the last two weeks, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus and Wade Barrett battled in another furious contest, this time surrounded by lumberjacks. And just when anarchy was breaking out at the height of the SmackDown main event among the Superstars at ringside, WWE Tag Team Champions Team Hell No joined the fray. They battled through the melee of brawling competitors with one goal in mind, to pay Team Rhodes Scholars back for their sneak attack earlier in the show. When Rhodes leaped into the ring to avoid disaster and Sheamus attempted to get him out, Barrett charged The Great White. This move ultimately backfired, however, as the English Superstar was soon treated to Sheamus’ devastating Brogue Kick and the inevitable end of the match. Results ; ; *Randy Orton defeated The Miz (11:27) *Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) defeated Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd (3:15) *Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Big Show & Dolph Ziggler (13:06) *Antonio Cesaro defeated Ted DiBiase (2:43) *Heath Slater (w/ Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) defeated Brodus Clay (1:53) *Layla defeated Natalya (1:52) *Sheamus defeated Wade Barrett in a Lumberjack Match (10:56) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “Miz TV” returned to SmackDown Smackdown 19.10.12.1.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.2.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.3.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.4.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.5.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.6.jpg Randy Orton v The Miz Smackdown 19.10.12.7.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.8.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.9.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.10.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.11.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.12.jpg Rhodes Scholars v Justin Gabriel & Tyson Kidd Smackdown 19.10.12.13.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.14.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.15.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.16.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.17.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.18.jpg Team Hell No v Big Show & Dolph Ziggler Smackdown 19.10.12.19.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.20.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.21.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.22.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.23.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.24.jpg Antonio Cesaro v Ted DiBiase Smackdown 19.10.12.25.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.26.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.27.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.28.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.29.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.30.jpg Heath Slater v Brodus Clay Smackdown 19.10.12.31.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.32.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.33.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.34.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.35.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.36.jpg Layla v Natalya Smackdown 19.10.12.37.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.38.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.39.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.40.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.41.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.42.jpg Sheamus v Wade Barrett Smackdown 19.10.12.43.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.44.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.45.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.46.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.47.jpg Smackdown 19.10.12.48.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #687 at CAGEMATCH.net * #687 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events